Vragen en antwoorden over MC's
Vragen Missional communities 2 juni NL Proeft en 3 juni Crossroads in UI 1. Wat is de impact op jongeren werk en kinderwerk, wat zijn ervaringen daarmee? In de pauze sprak ik Richard over kinderwerk/jeugdwerk in Sheffield. Daar is het zo dat veel gezinnen met kinderen tot ca. 14 jaar als gezin in een MC zitten of stappen. Het kinderwerk vindt dan veelal plaats in de MC met support, toerusting, programma’s vanuit het resource center. In de praktijk leidt dat tot meer dan gemiddeld vrijmoedige kinderen, die actief hun geloof uitleven en delen met leeftijdsgenoten (en ouderen). Jongeren vormen in Sheffield vanaf ca. 14/15 jaar hun eigen MC’s (zonder hun eigen ouders, wel met (jongvolwassen) leiding), ook met support/coaching vanuit het resource center. Ron Becker vertelde me in de pauze dat zij in hun kinderwerk ook veel meer aan het focussen zijn op activiteiten met gezinnen gezamenlijk. ( zij hebben in Crossroads R'dam vrij weinig tieners, dus daarover had hij nog vrij weinig te melden) Concreet voor ons zou het denk ik betekenen jongeren betrekken bij een MC naar keuze als die al gestart is. In de eerste instantie gericht een aantal jongeren vragen. Geleidelijk aan hopen dat het enthousiasme zich uitbreid. - Martin 2. Wat is de impact op het kinderwerk? ''' Zie vraag 1. In Sheffield draaien hele gezinnen mee in een MC en worden die MC's toegerust voor kinderwerk vanuit het resource center. Bij de maandelijkse centrale viering wordt ook een 'feest' voor de kinderen georganiseerd (a la Avonturenland?) Sasja Veenstra: 'Als gezinnen met hun kinderen in een MC zitten, denk ik dat je de kinderen automatisch mee in je missionaire visie (ze ervaren het in levende lijve) en bouw je aan een discipelschapscultuur over generaties heen. Het betekent wel dat er toerusting en materialen/programma's moet komen voor mensen die kinderwerk in de MC's zullen doen. Op langere termijn, als er veel gezinnen in MC's zullen deelnemen, zullen er voor de huidige kindernevendienst en creche minder ouders beschibaar zijn om mee te draaien (er zullen echter ook minder kinderen in de KND zijn). En zullen er wellicht leeftijdsgroepen bij elkaar samengevoegd moeten worden om het nog draaiend te houden. Activiteiten als meerkoters en Avonturenland kunnen m.i. blijven bestaan. Meerkoters staan los van de vieringen, en Avonturenland is 1 x per maand. Wel is de vraag hoe de binding van de kinderen met centrale activiteiten zal zijn en de vertrouwdheid met andere kinderen van buiten de MC, als ze meer gericht zullen raken op de MC. '''3. Hoe houd je je zorg voor de zwakkeren? (Wytze, Marieke) Het idee leek me dat je geen pastorale kerk moet willen zijn, maar juist de zwakkeren meeneemt in een MC en ze dingen laat doen. Volgens mij ook veel gezonder dan zo 'navelstaren met pastorale gesprekjes'. van focus naar binnen naar focus naar buiten - Martin De bedoeling van de omgang met zwakkeren in een discipelschapscultuur is om mensen die pastoraat of andere hulp nodig hebben dmv pastoraat en/of andere hulp niet alleen te helpen om hun problemen op te lossen, maar ze (vervolgens) te helpen om discipel te zijn en hun plek in te nemen. Wat je ook kan doen (en wat je ook ziet in andere kerken die aan de slag gaan met MC's) is dat er MC's worden opgericht die specifiek zijn gericht op een doelgroep die in de maatschappij als 'zwak' wordt beschouwd (junkies, eenzamen, extreme armoede). Het proces in de MC is er dan op gericht deze mensen te bereiken met het evangelie, hen te helpen te ontsnappen uit hun 'zwakte' en om hen te vormen tot discipelen (terwijl ze wel dichtbij hun eigen 'subcultuur' blijven staan om die groep nog beter te kunnen bereiken. Wat een uitdaging! 4. Wat zou dit plan inhouden voor de kerngroepen? Structuur van de gemeente? (Peter en Ineke) – zie ook vraag 5 Ineke - (uit laatste notulen team basiszorg (TBA) dd 6 juni 2012:) "TBA is enthousiast over de externe gerichtheid van MC’s. TBA denkt dat het verstandig is om de basisstructuur van kerngroepen voorlopig te handhaven en hiernaast met huddles en MC's te gaan starten. (...) Wel willen we ruimte blijven geven voor mensen die in kerngroepen bij elkaar willen blijven komen. Bij aanvang van lidmaatschap worden mensen aangemoedigd een keuze te maken voor OF een MC OF een kerngroep (deelname is nodig ivm grootte vd gemeente)." Verder: Het is wel spannend of de MC's niet alle 'krachtige' mensen uit de kerngroepenstructuur trekken waardoor het zou kunnen dat daar in de kerngroepen geen stevigheid overblijft. Op korte termijn lijkt me niet heel veel, mensen die deel gaan nemen aan een MC stappen uit de kerngroep neem ik aan. - Martin 5. Kan dit bestaan naast een andere structuur? Of is dit op termijn de enige structuur? (Peter Bas) Dit kan prima. De aanpak die wordt voorgesteld is organisch, olievlekken, klein beginnen zonder de hele structuur op zijn kop te zetten. Of je op de lange termijn de hele structuur laat definieren door MC’s is een keuze van de kerk zelf. 6'''. '''Hoe is de ervaring met samenkomsten, wat laat je los en wat hou je vast (low control –high accountability) - Wil je het risico lopen dat er dingen flink kunnen ontsporen (onorthodoxe dingen)? Twee structuren naast elkaar: hoe vul je dan de kerkdiensten in? Preaching and inspiration. (Dick, Fiet, Wilma) – niet echt aan de orde geweest op 2 juni 7. Hoe lang draaien huddles? Hoe krijgen we mensen gemotiveerd om vaak naar huddle-bijeenkomsten te komen? (Peter, Peter Bas). Huddles draaien (in Crossroads) 6-12 maanden. In Crossroads ondervinden ze geen enkel probleem met de motivatie van de 'huddlers'. Ze komen alleen niet als ze echt ziek zijn, stelt Ron Becker. Ze willen de intensiteit van de huddle niet missen en verlangen naar de bijeenkomsten omdat die hen echt helpen de stem van God beter te verstaan en er ook wat mee te doen. 8. Wat is de vermenigvuldigings factor – hoe kom je van 1 naar meer huddles? (Peter, Peter Bas) Je kunt vanuit bestaande MC’s nieuwe huddles starten, of je kunt van de organiserende kerk nieuwe huddles maken. In een opstart fase, als er nog niet veel MC’s zijn is het logisch om vanuit de organiserende kerk nieuwe huddles op te starten, als de MC’s langer draaien kunnen van daaruit (vanuit 1 of meer MC’s) nieuwe huddles starten. Algemene vragen: 1. Zijn huddles/mc's een goede strategie om onze omgeving te bereiken met het evangelie? Goede vraag, het is me nog steeds niet duidelijk wat MC's nu eigenlijk in de praktijk doen. Ze gaan proberen de doelgroep te bereiken, dus ze zijn gefocused, en dat is meer dan je nu kunt zeggen. Maar wat dan? Benieuwd. - Martin In Sheffield is gebleken dat het een heel goede methode is om hun omgeving te bereiken met het evangelie. Er komen daar sinds enkele jaren meer niet christenen tot geloof dan daarvoor. In Nederland is daar nog geen ervaring mee. De huddles zijn overigens niet zozeer een strategie om onze omgeving te bereiken, maar veel meer een manier de discipelschapscultuur te verspreiden en om missionaire leiders (van MC's) te vormen, inspireren en 'accountable' te houden. 2. Welke dingen moeten we laten om dit te kunnen gaan doen? (Peter Bas) - Op korte termijn wederom niets, op lange termijn zou Rons suggestie om minder energie in de kerkdienst te steken mij een goede manier lijken. - Martin 3. Wat maakt dat we het nu niet doen en dan ineens wel? Wat maakt dit wél een succes zou worden? (Algemeen, iedereen) De aanpak in de Learning community is grondig, goed onderbouwd en geeft veel aandacht aan het creeeren van een discipelschapscultuur (een essentiele voorwaarde!). De aanpak in de LC is ook realistisch: er is geen sprake van ‘het ineens wel doen’. Je wordt begeleid in een transformatie proces en er worden de nodige hulpmiddelen, ervaring, coaching en support geboden om het proces naar MC’s (discipelen die discipelen maken) goed te doorlopen. Sasja: Het mooie van de LC vind ik dat het een groeiproces is, waarbij je vantevoren niet helemaal weet waar het uitkomt maar op een natuurlijke manier een proces doormaakt en ergens naar toe groeit waar je van tevoren wellicht helemaal niet verwacht had te komen (tenmiste, dat is mijn verwachting n.a.v. vorige week). Ik denk daarom dat we ons niet teveel moeten focussen op wat we allemaal kunnen verliezen. De basis van de LC is het werken aan een discipelschapscultuur en van daaruit het huis verder bouwen. Dat is m.i. de kracht van het 2-jarige leertraject. 4. 'Hoe vind je de 'person of peace' (Lukas 10)? '''Wie is dat, wat is je relatie met zo iemand, ga je dat contact intensief volhouden, waarom doen we dat nu niet en straks wel? Of zit daar niet de sleutel tot miss. community? (Wytze) M.i is de 'person of peace' niet perse de sleutel tot een MC. Zo iemand kan wel heel erg helpen om 'toegang te krijgen tot de doelgroep'. In de praktijk blijkt dat het toegang krijgen tot de doelgroep vaak wordt vereenvoudigd doordat mensen die een MC vormen rondom een bepaalde doelgroep, al een netwerk hebben in die doelgroep. Verder gaat het ook om: bidden dat de HG de 'person of peace' op je pad brengt, de moed hebben om mensen te benaderen..... '''5. De theorie is mooi (en staat mooi opgeschreven) maar werkt het in de praktijk wel echt?' (Algemeen, iedereen) In NL is het nog te vroeg om daar iets over te zeggen. Als je kijkt naar de UK (Sheffield) en USA dan ziet het er wel naar uit dat het in de praktijk werkt. Sterker nog, daar werkt het heel goed!